Bentina Beakley (2017)
Bentina Beakley, usually referred to as Mrs. Beakley, is a big-boned anthropomorphic duck and one of the eight main characters of DuckTales. Description Mrs. Beakley is Webby's grandmother and Scrooge's no-nonsense housekeeper, bodyguard, and closest confidant. Beakley has a mysterious past and a particular set of skills that go beyond vacuuming and doing windows. She's trained in every martial art and action tactics. Although she often calls Scrooge out, she's the only person he really trusts. Personality Beakley is a fierce and fearless housekeeper who is very orderly when keeping the mansion clean, organized and safe. She takes this very seriously as shown in the episode Daytrip of Doom! She was very protective over Webby but after the event in Woo-oo! she allows her to go on adventures with Scrooge, Donald, Launchpad, and the nephews. Mrs. Beakley has a dry sarcastic wit and impressive physical feats. She oftentimes takes safety as the first priority in cautious situations. This can be shown when in episodes like The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!, she continuously attempted to convince Scrooge about the safety options during their predicament, even though Scrooge's arrogance rejected all the options nevertheless. History Years prior to DuckTales, Beakley was once a member of S.H.U.S.H. as Agent 22. She was assigned Scrooge McDuck as a partner to procure a page from the Book of Castle Dunwyn. At the auction, Black Heron had stolen the page and the two chased her to an island base. Beakley was taken captive while Black Heron announced she had made bouncing juice to prepare for world domination. As Scrooge came to her rescue, Beakley drank the juice and eventually destroyed the formula page. She then fought Black Heron starting a fire that amputated the F.O.W.L. chemist's arm. Escaping the fire, Beakley decided to stay in Scrooge's household. She also attended McDuck Enterprises' first annual Christmas Party dancing with the guests. After Duckworth died from unknown causes, Beakley succeeded him as the housekeeper of McDuck Manor. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': As shown in Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!, Mrs. Beakley possesses supernatural amounts of strength, being able to lift a chandelier something Della was unable to do. Mrs. Beakley presumably obtained her immense strength from training as a secret agent for S.H.U.S.H. as Agent 22. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant': Due to being a former secret agent, Mrs. Beakley has received years of hand-to-hand combat training and is quite a formidable foe to face. *'Master martial artist': Due to being a former secret agent, Mrs. Beakley has received years of martial arts training and thus is a master in it. *'Expert Tactician': Mrs. Beakley is a skilled tactician, able to come up with plans to achieve the best outcome as she did on missions as a secret agent. Relationships Scrooge McDuck Mrs. Beakley is Scrooge's no-nonsense housekeeper, bodyguard, and closest confidant. She takes her job seriously and professionally yet as his employee she is very honest and straight-forward. Though is still polite and respectful, and looks out for him and his well being. She and Scrooge also used to be partners while Beakley was working under the S.H.U.S.H. organization. Their first-ever mission together was when they attempted to stop a spy working under F.O.W.L., known as Black Heron, from creating an ancient potion enhancing the abilities to make super soldiers. Donald Duck Donald Duck first met Mrs. Beakley at the end of Woo-oo! when Beakley talked to her granddaughter, Webby and allowed her to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge. Donald, who watched this, then gave his nephews permission to continue to go on adventures with Scrooge. In Daytrip of Doom! Donald and Beakley got into a fight over house rules. Later Beakley got onto Donald about breaking fire laws, and using up the water bill, causing Donald to order multiple generators for his boat, and Beakley making the remark "He is going to kill himself," and afterward jokingly laughed. Beakley watched Donald set his boat on fire, and the whole time just sipped her tea. Their first time working together wasn't until Donald showed her the ransom note that Beagle Boys had tossed at him. Later, at the end of the episode, Donald and Beakley were talking and seemed to be getting along better than before. Della Duck In The Shadow War!, Beakley revealed that the loss of Della was the hardest blow to Scrooge that he locked himself away from everyone else. Seeing Della after so long in Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!, Della recognized her as Agent 22 before she succeeded Duckworth. So far, Beakley cleaned up after Della's attempted shield-surfing stunt with her sons reminding her she is used to cleaning up after children. Beakley is worried that Della is having difficulty adjusting to the family's current way of life, that is until Della saves the family from the rampaging Gilded Man. But show doubt in her as a responsible parent in Timephoon, Beakley begins to teach Della humility and assertiveness during an intense storm. Della realizes too late that Beakly was right, and put in the effort to give tough love to her children. Appearances Shorts *Meet Mrs. Beakley! Season 1 (40%) *1. Woo-oo! *2. Daytrip of Doom! *6. Terror of the Terra-firmians! *15. Jaw$! *16. The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! *17. From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! *19. The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! *22. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! *23. The Shadow War! Season 2 *1. The Most Dangerous Game...Night! *6. Last Christmas! *8. Treasure of the Found Lamp! *10. The 87 Cent Solution! *12. Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! *14. Friendship Hates Magic! *18. Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake! (cameo) *19. A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill! *21. Timephoon! *22. GlomTales! *24. Moonvasion! Trivia *Mrs. Beakley was only referred to as Mrs. B. by Donald; this was in the episode Woo-oo! and Daytrip of Doom! *This version of Mrs. Beakley is an ex-spy, working for the agency S.H.U.S.H. In the 1960s under the code name Agent 22. *Beakley's nickname 22 comes from a reference to her initials. Considering B is the 2nd letter of the alphabet, and both her first and last name initial's begin with B, it equals 22. *Her first name, Bentina, is a Scandinavian variant of "Benedictus", meaning "blessed". Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:2017 Characters